


Où se trouve le cœur, là est la maison

by ercique



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ercique/pseuds/ercique
Summary: Home is where the heart is, they say.(Of being thousands of miles away and still finding each other.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a repost from AFF. I'm sorry if you had to read this twice.

“Hyung, I can’t find my coloring book.”  
“Again? Wait here, I’ll go and look for it.”  
Woohyun nods. Sunggyu finds the book in less than a minute, handing it to a beaming Woohyun. 

“Hyung, one of my video games disappeared today.”  
“It’s probably under your bed, have you checked if it’s there?”  
Sunggyu hears the sound of footsteps running up the stairs.  
“Oh, found it!” Sunggyu shakes his head, he smiles. 

They are both getting ready for Woohyun’s high school graduation ceremony.  
“Hyung, the tie wouldn’t listen to me.”  
“Come here. Watch properly so you can tie it yourself next time.”  
Instead, Woohyun spends the whole time staring at Sunggyu’s lips.

When Woohyun got accepted into a local university, Sunggyu was already in his last year in the very same university.  
“Hyung, have you seen the sweater I wore yesterday?”  
“Hyung?”  
Woohyun walks into the living room to find Sunggyu asleep on the couch, one hand tucked under his head, the other holding a thick calculus book. He had Woohyun’s sweater on. Woohyun smiles.

Summer was unbearable. Both the heat wave and the severe dampness after it rains. But the sky is clear that night. The moon illuminating their silhouette.  
“Hyung, do you like stars?”  
Sunggyu hummed.  
“Should I tell you more about them?”  
Sunggyu looked at Woohyun, silently signalling for him to continue. 

“There, do you see that one?” 

Sunggyu looks at the star Woohyun pointed at. It’s faintly glimmering. So faint Sunggyu could have easily missed it. Sunggyu continues to listen as Woohyun speaks Greek constellations and space sciences. He decided he liked listening to Woohyun’s voice so he lets Woohyun talk all night, with the both of them laying on the thin blanket which feels rough against the stony soil. Not that either of them minded.

Only the next morning, Sunggyu thinks. That he has zero interest in stars. That the way Woohyun’s eyes light up is brighter than any stars. And that he’s liking it a bit too much.

 

Tuesday night, they were both drunk on alcohol. Possibly some love, too. Cloudy and confusing, how everything was to Sunggyu. But he did not mind the clashing teeth and the warmth of Woohyun’s hand perfectly positioned to fit the curve of his waist. It all seem too familiar. The way their lips move following an unheard melody feels all too familiar, it made Sunggyu’s head spin. Almost psychedelic. Seconds, felt like years to Sunggyu. Woohyun’s lips ghost over his neck and Sunggyu can’t help the drooping eyelids. That was when he realized, he did mind after all. So, he pushes Woohyun’s chest forcefully, uses the back of his palm to wipe off whatever traces of Woohyun off his lips. He feels helpless, like he’s drowning of some sort. And he hates it. Scared of the evanescent.

Woohyun stands, and watches through the fringes of black and white as Sunggyu leaves.

Sunggyu doesn’t return the next morning. 

He left when Woohyun was in his final year in university, when Woohyun is frequently bombarded with tests and assignments. Woohyun has the map. So, eight weeks later, after he has finally graduated, he follows the map and goes to every stop they had marked with dried sunflower petals glued onto its surface. Sunggyu had insisted that sunflowers suits Woohyun the most. Innocent dreams and honest gazes. Finding Sunggyu. He’s sure that he will. He will find Sunggyu.

Woohyun books a ticket to Thailand and leaves Seoul early that Sunday morning. An old city called Sukhothai caught Woohyun’s interest and so he goes. A relation threaded to the Buddhist religion. Woohyun likes the scenery and took so many photos by the end of the day. It’s fascinating, he thinks. The ancient relics, the beautiful ruins. How everything looks perfectly in place. Aesthetically in place.

He misses Sunggyu.

He goes to Bali later that week. Thinks it’s rather hot here. He thinks of how Sunggyu wouldn’t stay too long because of the weather. But he stays longer after finding out that he likes it here. The heat, food carts and vendors lining up the streets, tranquil scent of the whole tropical gems. 

The next day he visits a temple on shore. It’s called Tanah Lot by the locals. One of the most frequently featured temples on Bali’s postcards, a 70 year old Indonesian man of Korean-descendant told him. In perfect Korean. 

Woohyun holds onto the man as they walk up the stairs to the temple, his other hand tracing the stone wall. The wind is salty up here. He buys coffee for the both of them and they stay until late to catch the sunset as they share stories from their memories.

He likes it here, he thinks he’ll be returning with Sunggyu one day. He wants to. 

 

Sunggyu is in China. He thinks of Woohyun, of how he misses Woohyun. There has been several times where he wanted to just pack his bag and go home. Back home, back to Woohyun. He couldn’t understand himself but he’s smart enough to know his selfish self is what keeps him there. He’s selfish he knows. He wants Woohyun to look for him. He needs to know. Some kind of reassurance. A weak kind.

Sunggyu returns his focus to the booming theatre. Of dancing paper dolls, he thinks.

 

Woohyun is in Kansas tonight. He looks up at the moon, shadowed by ominous dark clouds. But he can see the stars clearly. He watches the heavy layer of smoke floating over the city and he wonders what Sunggyu is doing, where he is right this very second. He sighs, grabs a wine glass filling it up with champagne. A shooting star passes by and Woohyun thinks of quasars. The subject from one of his astronomy textbooks. Whether or not they are brighter than Sunggyu’s smile. He’s pretty sure they’re not because Sunggyu’s smile shines the brightest. 

The next day, Woohyun takes a flight to Geneva. Geneva’s too cold so he gets on a train to Paris. He takes photos of the mountainside, appreciating all the pretty details. A little girl got lost and wrongly entered Woohyun’s cabin. He spends half an hour trying to stop the girl from crying, another half failing a few times as he tries to braid her hair. Her father appears two minutes after Woohyun successfully ties a braid. A messy one, but the girl kisses Woohyun on his cheek before she goes.

Once in Paris, he buys a sketchbook and a Mason jar. He fills the jar with sparkling stardust and crushed velvet and spends the whole afternoon drawing clouds and coloring winds. Eiffel tower looks prettier at night, standing so majestically bright in contrast with the night sky. He goes for a walk after dinner, and throws a few coins into an open guitar case because he enjoyed the performance.

Later into the night, he looks over to the skyline; of tiny lit lightbulbs and the shadows from the mountains behind. There’s something about the vastness of it that calms him. The significance of everything seems so small in contrast and he’s sure of it. He’ll find Sunggyu. 

 

Sunggyu inhales the cold air. The streets in Berlin are crowded with people. He’s selfish, he knows. Knowing that Woohyun might be looking for him adds to the thrill. He stops by a cafe to get his morning coffee. He’s looking for something he’s not even sure of. He’s looking for the very thing he’s running away from. Home. Woohyun. He brings the cup close to his lips and finishes the last drop of the coffee before walking away. 

He was scared of love. Of loving and being loved. The feeling was too foreign for Sunggyu. Too fragile. He remembers feeling suffocated. He remembers feeling hopeless. And he was smart enough to know that it is not healthy. Not healthy for him. For his heart. So he does what his instincts were telling him. He ran. Away from Woohyun. Away from home. His home.

But, Sunggyu tries to leave traces of him as best as he could. The madness of being in love.

 

Woohyun is in Verona, Italy. The place where Romeo first met Juliet. He stands in front of Casa Di Giulietta, words from Shakespeare flooding his mind like a broken down projector. He remembers studying about it back in high school. A lingering sense of melancholy, he thinks. He walks along the corridors and balconies, until he reaches Juliet’s wall. Where tens of thousands notes and letters are taped onto the wall. A belief; an act of the heartbroken asking Juliet for her help. Woohyun laughs. Later fishes out a Post-It and a pen from his pocket and starts writing. Sunggyu’s name was all he wrote.

He goes to visit Castelvecchio next. An ancient castle which is now a museum displaying art from the Romanesque era. The beauty dazzles Woohyun. Capturing Renaissance and all of its glory. 

From his hotel room, Woohyun can hear the faint trembles from the railway tracks whenever a train passes by. And as he was falling asleep that night, he thinks of their story. How their story will become of. How they had been from the start. 

The next day, he travels to London. Where the plain is wide with a good view of the Big Ben. He stares at the humongous clock. He’s running out of time, he knows. And he’s getting anxious. Woohyun meets a promising musician, singing on his guitar by the waterside. They talk, mainly through ridiculous hand gestures. The man keeps on persuading Woohyun to play him a song on his guitar, no matter how many times Woohyun says no. And Woohyun gives in. But he only knows one song, it was Sunggyu’s favorite song. His fingers are stiff and some chords come out off tune. But there are still people stopping by to listen and Woohyun feels a sense of accomplishment. Complete. He searches for Sunggyu in the tiny crowd and lets out a sigh. Sometime later, they part ways. The musician and him. 

He stands at a junction, he forgot how he got there. The lamppost giving him an odd feeling of familiarity. The traffic suddenly sounds too loud. Vehicle taillight becoming too bright it’s blinding him. He feels lost. Without directions. Almost languid in comparison.

It was then that he sees Sunggyu.

In the still of the city. In the midst of the bright city lights and deafening traffic, the flow of time seems to have stopped. 

And in fractured seconds, he feels Sunggyu’s lips on his. And it is soft and familiar, just as how he remembered it. He smiles into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments, so leave one!


End file.
